Coffee and a Milk Moustache
by person226
Summary: Lois visits the Kent farm for a simple cup of coffee, but gets more than she bargained for. Clois, what else?


A/N: So this idea came to me when I was watching an episode (I forgot which one) where Lana meets John Jones for the first time. To me, it seemed like John was looking at her disapprovingly. I decided to do a one-shot where Lois meets our favortie Martian Manhunter. Read and enjoy!

Coffee and a Milk Moustache

The front door to the Kent home was left open. Lois saw it as an open invitation to walk right in. Coffee could be smelled in the air and Lois was immediately drawn to it. She poured herself a cup and enjoyed the warm liquid trickling down her throat. Lois didn't know what it was, but she would only have the greatest coffee whenever it was at the Kent's or is Clark had made it. It was crazy, she knew, but it was just the way she felt. No one could ever change that.

The screen door opened. There was Clark standing in the doorway, giving Lois a quizzical look. Lois couldn't help but notice his wet, white t-shirt that he had on. It was practically see through, perfectly showing off his incredibly taut muscles. Not even Oliver's body could compare to Clark's and he worked out a _lot_. Lois had never known Clark to go to a gym, so it was a complete mystery to her how he even had muscles. It must've been from baling hay for his entire life.

"Lois!" Clark yelled.

Lois head snapped up and her eyes meet his blue-green eyes. "Geez, Smallville, you don't have to yell." Lois made at face at him and turned her back to him. She continued drinking her coffee.

"Then what was I supposed to do to get your attention? Take off my shirt and run circles around you?"

Lois gulped. She was so glad that he couldn't see her face turning a bright red as she thought of the image.

"Did you even hear a word I said?" Clark asked, breaking Lois from her dirty thoughts.

"As a matter of fact, Smallville, I did." Lois spun around to face him.

"Oh really? And what did I say?" Clark moved dangerously closer to Lois.

"I wish I could repeat what you said, but I don't feel like it." Lois smirked and sipped her coffee.

Clark shook his head and he walked to the refrigerator. Before he opened it, he pulled off his shirt and laid it across a chair. He didn't like wearing wet shirts and he knew that Lois would most definitely _not_ mind.

Lois' heart skipped more than a few beats and she gulped down. It was suddenly very hot in the room.

"You're doing it again." Clark said with his head still in the refrigerator.

Lois really hoped he wasn't talking about her checking him out. "Doing what?" she meant to sound confident and cocky, but it came out as more of a squeak.

"You're not answering my questions." Clark closed the fridge door with the milk jug in his hands. He turned around and looked at her. "I asked you what are you doing here so early?" he took a sip straight from the bottle, leaving a small milk moustache.

Lois regained her composure. It was just Clark without a shirt on. There was nothing big about that. She'd seen him several times with much less on. Why was it bothering her so much right now? Maybe because of the way the water droplets slowly fell down his chest, making him look incredibly sexy added with the milk moustache which gave him a boyish charm. Lois cleared her thoughts from the gutter. "I came here for a cup of coffee before I head out to the Planet."

"A cup of coffee? Don't you live above a coffee place?"

"Yes, but I like the coffee here. It tastes…different."

"Different? Lois, what are you talking about? I make coffee like every other person."

"No, you do something to it."

"Oh yeah? Then tell me what I do."

"I don't know! Besides, why aren't you dressed for work?" Lois was hoping that if she mentioned anything that dealt with clothing, he'd realize his lack of it. She desperately needed a shirt to cover that perfect chest. It was just too distracting for her.

"I'm taking today off." Clark said, not realizing what Lois wanted him to do.

"Why? What's going on today that I don't know about?" Clark told Lois everything. What made this time any different?

"I've got some personal matters to take care of. It was sort of last minute."

"Okay, but I don't want you to forget about that story we're working on. Remember, the deadline's coming up this Thursday." Lois finished her coffee without really savoring it any more. She needed to get out of there.

"Don't worry, Lois. I haven't forgotten."

"Good." Lois grabbed a napkin and got the tip of it wet. She walked towards Clark, no longer letting his chest intimidate her, and began dabbing at his milk moustache.

It was Clark's turn to gulp. He kept his hands down. "What are you doing?" his heart beat was starting to pick up, he would get chills down his spine every time Lois would touch him. He ended up closing his eyes, enjoying Lois' touch a little more than necessary.

"You have no idea how unflattering that milk moustache was." Lois lied through her teeth. She dropped her hand away from his face when she finished. "There. All better."

Clark opened his eyes and looked deep into the souls of her hazel eyes. "Yeah."

"Yeah." Lois repeated. She could feel the heat between them building up with every millisecond that passed.

They searched each other's eyes, looking for that same approval. Their heads moved in closed, causing their lips to be inches away from locking together. The moment was perfect. No one was there to distract them. There were no pending threats of doom. All they needed to do now, was kiss.

Of course, the perfect moment had to be interrupted by someone clearing their throat. Both of their eyes went wide as they realized what they were about to do. Lois dropped her napkin and was the first one to turn away. The man standing there was not one she recognized. "And you are?" Lois asked with a bit or rudeness. He deserved her rudeness! He messed up their moment!

"Uh, Lois, this is John Jones. My friend." Clark said, still feeling very awkward.

"Really? I've never seen him around in Smallville."

"That's because he's not exactly from here…"

Lois scoffed. "You make it sound like he's from Mars." she walked away from them and grabbed her purse. "See you later Smallville."

Clark couldn't keep the stupid grin off his face as Lois left.

John smiled. "I like her, Kal-el. She's better than the one you chose before her. You chose wisely this time."

Clark looked at John with a shocked expression. "What do you mean?" he asked as he put away the milk.

"I mean, you chose a perfect woman to be your life partner." John said it as if he was stating the obvious.

"What?! Lois? No way. There is no way!"

"Well, you sure had me fooled. With the way you two were acting, I would've thought you were already engaged."

"There will be a man on Mars before…" Clark stopped when he realized what he just said. He groaned as his head fell into his hands.

John patted his back. "Don't worry, Kal-el. With the way things look, it could only get better."

The End


End file.
